Your Frozen Heart
by Izumi Koizumi
Summary: Solo ves lo que tus ojos quieren ver. Si pudiera derretir tu corazón nunca nos separaríamos, ríndete a mí. Si supieras que sufrí lo mismo. Si te perdiera mi corazón se podría romper. Pequeña adaptación de la canción Frozen de Madonna
1. Agradecimientos y Dedicatoria

Hay una persona a la que le quiero agradecer especialmente por esta historia y esa persona es Caro quien me bancó durante dos semanas de insomnio escribiendo esta historia, discutíamos acerca de la historia de Frozen cosa que enriqueció muchísimo lo que ustedes van a disfrutar ahora. Por lo que esto es tanto dedicatoria como agradecimiento.

Agradezco a Disney **(todos los derechos reservados de Frozen, puedo que no los pertenezco**) por crear esta historia y por sobre todo crear a Elsa :3

Agradezco a todos los que se clavaron a ver la historia conmigo, muchas veces! :)


	2. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Hacía dos años ya que estaba recluida en su nueva habitación lejos de Anna, su querida hermana. Luego de aquel accidente trataba de controlar sus poderes. Su mayor miedo era hacerle daño a alguien, en especial a las personas que quería.

Algunos sirvientes y sus padres eran los únicos que venían a visitarla, pero a su hermana no la vio más. ¿La extrañaba? Por supuesto, pero no quería lastimarla de nuevo.

_"Cierra tu corazón"_ le dijeron sus padres al notar que sus sentimientos eran el gran detonante de sus poderes.

Lo único que le traían a su habitación eran libros y comida. A pesar de su reclusión no podía dejar de estudiar para, algún día, acceder al trono.

No todos los libros que le traían eran de estudio, algunos eran cuentos, leyendas o incluso fábulas. Uno de los cuentos que más le gustaba leer era la historia de Jack Frost. La leyenda decía que su trabajo era hacer nieve, traer el invierno a los confines del mundo y preparar el clima para la llegada de Navidad. Miraba la foto borrosa que se encontraba en el libro, no mostraba demasiado solo era un chico flaco con orejas puntiagudas, de pelo largo con dos trenzas entrelazadas atrás, llevaba puesto un pantalón y una túnica con capucha, miraba su mano con atención formando un copo de nieve y se encontraba sentado sobre un árbol nevado.

Lo que más le llamaba la atención era que Jack Frost tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, como si disfrutara el hacer nieve con sus manos. Desde ese día Jack Frost era algo que tenía presente, alguien que disfrutaba de su maldición. Sin quererlo, comenzó a creer en él.

_"no los dejes ver…."_ le repetían sus padres una y otra vez, ya no podía tocar nada sin congelarlo, sin que la escarcha comenzara a envolver los objetos, así que su padre le dio unos guantes que ocultarían sus poderes.

Cada día que pasaba era un infierno helado, no podía estar con su hermana, no podía tocar a nadie sin miedo a congelarlo. El miedo era cada vez más grande.

Pero tuvo que sobreponerse a ello cuando sus padres murieron, como la hermana mayor, ella sería la nueva reina y debía admitir el cargo.

Con temor veía como la fecha de ascensión se acercaba y sus poderes no habían cambiado, su corazón envuelto en miedo no podía controlarlos. Necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba parecer normal, por lo menos hasta después de la coronación… no pedía demasiado… solo normalidad por un día. Solo eso.

_"no pude ocultarlo, el Cielo sabe que lo intenté"_ todo se desmoronó, como un castillo de naipes, sus poderes salieron a la luz y huyó, lejos, lo más lejos que pudo. ¿Ya que sentido tenía ocultar sus poderes? Todos los vieron y regresar ya no era una opción.

_"¡Libéralo!"_ ya no tenía que ocultarlo, podía ser ella, podía dejarlo fluir por sus manos, dejarlo ser. Sus poderes que oprimidos le causaban dolor. Ahora se sentía libre.

_"nada malo, nada bueno. No hay reglas para mí"_ Sus límites, ¿tenía límites? Por supuesto que no, sus poderes se sentían como volar, podía ir más allá, podía hacer lo que quería. Sus poderes ya no los reprimiría no necesitaba hacerlo.

_"No voy a regresar, el pasado es el pasado"_ ¿Volver? ¿Volver a dónde? Ese era su lugar. Su verdadero lugar, un lugar donde ella podría ser lo que debió ser siempre. Después de todo, la realidad era que… el frío siempre fue parte de ella.

Pero ella no lo sabía, su poder había provocado un invierno eterno en toda la región, pensó que podría liberarse y sin embargo su maldición la perseguía una vez más. Solo quería estar sola. Solo quería sentirse libre. ¿Pero acaso su corazón sintió otra cosa que no fuera dolor?

Aun siendo reina, fue hecha prisionera de su propio pueblo, con tal de que les devolviera lo que les había arrebatado: el verano.

Imploró por su liberación al prometido de su hermana, que por favor la dejara libre… pero su liberación devino de sus poderes que otra vez por miedo y dolor se salían de control.

_"Protege a mi hermana"_ imploró a Hans mientras trataba de escapar. Pero se enteró de la peor noticia, una noticia que le heló el corazón acallando su temor… Su hermana había muerto por su culpa. Ella misma había congelado su corazón… aun cuando le habían advertido acerca de eso… ¿Tan ciega había estado por su propio temor, por sus propios miedos que no pudo proteger lo único que de verdad siempre quiso proteger? Si era verdad que Anna estaba muerta, entonces sus poderes… ella… un onda expansiva la sacó de su tristeza, al voltearse pudo verla, la estatua helada de su hermana. Su hermana estaba muerta, y fue su culpa, lo único que tenía en este mundo y aun así… ella… se descongeló. Había arriesgado su vida para salvarla.

_*"Un acto de amor verdadero, descongela un corazón congelado"_ comprendió la verdad de esas palabras, comprendió que ella podía liberar aquella maldición de hielo de su pueblo y así comprendió el significado del amor…


	3. Your Frozen Heart

El verano estaba por terminar, pronto llegaría el invierno. Y por primera vez, después de tantos años, esperaba con ansias la llegada de las primeras nevadas. Le había prometido a Anna que construirían un muñeco de nieve juntas, como lo hacían antes, cuando eran niñas. Por algún mootivo la noche anterior al primer día de invierno, recordó la historia de Jack Frost, aquel con quien se identificaba cuando era pequeña. Según aquel cuento, Jack Frost era quien hacía que nevara en invierno y recordando la historia de ese mítico personaje, se quedó dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, la nieve cubría todo Arendelle con un manto blanco inmaculado, los vidrios tenían escarcha y no podían abrirse de lo pegados que estaban, los niños salieron a la calle a jugar con la nieve.

-¡Elsa! ¡Nevó durante la noche! – Anna se escuchaba emocionada desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-En un segundo, voy. Ve preparándote- contestó mientras se levantaba y se cambiaba de ropa, sus habilidades habían mejorado mucho desde el verano pasado y solo necesitaba unos segundos para cambiar sus prendas a aquel hermoso vestido celeste.

Había ganado cierta reputación como "La Reina del Hielo", "La Reina congelada" entre otros apodos que se escuchaban a lo largo del mundo. La leyenda de una reina que podía controlar el hielo.

-¡Elsa!- Anna había preparado el trineo y estaba lista para salir, se la notaba extremadamente emocionada por salir a divertirse con su hermana.

La reina solo sonreía, estaba feliz de poder tener una relación normal con Anna otra vez, atesoraba cada día que pasaban juntas ahora. La había extrañado siempre y como nunca desde el primer día después del accidente.

Fueron al bosque donde todos los niños iban a jugar, algunos guardias fueron con ellas solo por seguridad.

Elsa no usó sus poderes para hacer el muñeco de nieve pero sin embargo si los usó para entretener a los niños con sus trineos haciendo rampas para que pudieran saltar.

Anna subió bastante alto en la pendiente y llamó a su hermana mientras se disponía a deslizarse con su trineo- ¡Elsa!- gritó y se lanzó.

-¡Anna! – Elsa vio cómo se deslizaba por la pendiente agarrando mucha velocidad. A esa velocidad iba a romper el hielo del lago al caer. Actuó rápido y logró hacer una rampa de continuidad en el lago congelado para salvarla pero la rampa no hizo que detuviera el empuje y su hermana se adentró en el bosque rápidamente, perdiéndola de vista- ¡Anna!- Elsa corrió con todas sus fuerzas por los arboles buscando indicios de la joven. Solo pedía que no estuviera lastimada. Al encontrarla se encontraba en una bola de nieve semi acostada. El trineo se había chocado contra un árbol y se había destrozado- ¿Estás bien?-.

-Sí, no te preocupes hermana- le dijo tratando de levantarse pero cada vez que lo intentaba se hundía en la nieve- Agradecería una mano…- le dijo extendiendo a Elsa la suya para que la ayudara a salir.

La reina le tomó la mano y la jaló aliviada- Ah… Anna, deja de hacer estas cosas peligrosas, no quiero que salgas lastimada.- luego sonrió- No cambiaste nada desde que eras una niña.

-Tú tampoco, sigues preocupándote mucho por mí- le sonrió.

-¿Señoritas se encuentran bien?- le preguntó el capitán de la guardia que las escoltaba.

-Sí, lamento haberlos preocupados chicos.- dijo agachando la cabeza y sonriendo medio avergonzada.

-Reina, deberíamos ir volviendo.

-Sí, vamos…- afirmó Elsa, pero cuando estaba siguiéndolos, un copo de nieve que volaba en su campo visual llamó su atención y se volteó hacia el lugar donde había encontrado a Anna… Pero no había nada y el copo de nieve desapareció. Miró a su alrededor, parecían estar solos por lo que siguió su camino de vuelta al castillo.

Al día siguiente, tenía tareas que debía llevar acabo, su hermana había ido a ver Kristoff que había llegado a la ciudad, por lo que se encontraba sola en el castillo revisando algunos tratados y papeles varios que su atención demandaban.

-Mi* Reina, por favor tome un descanso- le sugirió su concejero.

Elsa se levantó y salió de la habitación, siempre que se tomaba un descanso iba a un balcón no muy lejos del viejo despacho de su padre, que ahora lo usaba ella para atender asuntos reales.

Se detuvo en seco, había alguien allí. Por un momento se asustó. El sujeto llevaba una capa larga con capucha blanca como la nieve cubierta con detalles azules de copos de nieve, debajo de ella una musculosa azul con los mismos detalles, sus muñecas adornadas con dos muñequeras de cuero marrón, un pantalón beige, iba descalzo y sostenía un bastón de madera en su mano derecha.

Había algo fantasmal pero a la vez melancólico en él. La reina sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y se acercó despacio. Parecía que todavía no había notado su presencia. Entonces cuando estuvo en el marco de la ventana que daba al balcón lo dijo:-¿Ja-Jack Frost?- Susurró dubitativamente.

Él se sobresaltó levemente. Miró para el marco y se retiró la capucha lentamente – Hacía mucho que nadie recordaba mi nombre…- sonrió tristemente.

Elsa quedó sorprendida al verle por primera vez, recordó la imagen de su libro pero no se parecía en nada al verdadero, salvando por sus orejas puntiagudas, sus ojos brillaban de un gris azulado que jamás había visto, su pelo era corto y totalmente blanco como la nieve, su piel blanca también. Al apoyar su mano sobre la baranda, la escarcha comenzó a formarse. Jack se incorporó y fue a su encuentro - Así que fuiste tú, Reina Elsa de Arendelle, quien trajo el invierno en pleno verano… te estuve buscando-.

Una brisa sopló helada moviendo la capa de Jack y el vestido de Elsa. Ella no contestó, dirigió la mirada hacia él y observó como la escarcha se formaba bajo sus pies.

-¿Por qué me buscabas?- le preguntó Elsa mirándole.

Jack la miró a los ojos con melancolía- Porque…-.

-Reina, ¿Se encuentra bien?- la voz de su consejero la distrajo.

Elsa se volteó – Estoy bien, yo solo…- miró para el balcón pero estaba sola, Jack Frost había desaparecido[j1] .

Llegó la noche y se acostó para descansar pero no podía dejar de pensar en que tal vez estaba equivocada. ¿Acaso Jack Frost no era una leyenda?

Un golpe en la ventana la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Se acercó a la misma y la escarcha cubrió el vidrio donde un dibujo tomaba lugar, una rosa de hielo se hacía física desde el propio dibujo y la tomó. Sonrió.

-Me alegra que le guste…- susurró una voz a su lado.

Ella se sobresaltó y se alejó- No te asustes, soy yo…- le dijo sacándose la capucha y mostrando su rostro. Su voz se sentía como una briza helada que al soplar penetraba hasta los huesos. Nunca había sentido el frío pero Jack parecía atravesarla al hablar- ¿Tu hermana se encuentra bien?

-¿Cómo sabes del accidente que tuvo mi hermana?

-Yo la salvé, iba directo a chocar con un árbol así que la saqué del trineo y la dejé en el montículo de nieve para que estuviera segura- Jack sonrió por primera vez, aunque parecía melancólico- me alegro de que esté a salvo.

-Gracias…- se sentía aliviada, había leído que Jack era un personaje que le gustaba jugar bromas a las personas en la nieve pero el Jack Frost que tenía delante parecía triste y serio- Jack Frost…

Volvió a sonreír levemente, parecía que le gustaba escuchar su nombre con la voz de Elsa- ¿qué sucede, Reina Elsa?

-¿Podrías dejar de hacer escarcha en el suelo de mi habitación?- Elsa había notado que cualquier lugar que tocaba Jack con sus pies o manos se congelaba levemente.

-Lo siento, es que no lo controlo, es parte de mi naturaleza en esta época del año…- afirmó calmadamente, se elevó un poco sobre el suelo y quedó flotando- discúlpeme…

-¿Por qué has venido, Jack Frost?- le preguntó mirándole a esos ojos grises azulados que brillaban a la luz de la noche.

Jack señaló con su bastón a la luna- Él me contó acerca del invierno en pleno verano, me pidió que viniera a solucionarlo, pero mi deber estaba en otro lugar trayendo el invierno…- afirmó entristecido- una noche Él me explicó que el problema se había solucionado, Él me contó acerca de una reina que podía manejar el hielo…- Se volteó un instante, suspiró y sonrojado se volteó a verla- y yo quería conocer a la humana que… tenía mis mismos poderes…

Ella se sorprendió y lo miró fijamente- ¿por qué…? ¿Qué tengo de especial para ti…?

-No importa…- dijo Jack molesto- tal vez venir a verla fue un error…- y salió por la ventana.

-¡Ja-...ck!- suspiró ella y apretó la flor de hielo sobre su pecho al verlo alejarse.

Dos semanas habían pasado de aquella noche, Elsa quería volver a verlo, por algún motivo su pecho se oprimía cuando le recordaba. Había estado distraída desde entonces, no podía concentrarse en sus tareas y sin querer, a veces, sus poderes se salían de control.

-¡Elsa!- Anna estaba contenta y vivaz como siempre- Las invitaciones para mi fiesta de cumpleaños fueron enviadas, no te olvidaste ¿verdad?

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Tu cumpleaños?- con todo lo que había estado pensando se había olvidado de ello.

-Sí, mi cumpleaños. – Anna se acercó a ella y le apoyó la mano en el hombro- Últimamente estás muy distraída, hermana. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, estoy bien…- disimuló una sonrisa para tranquilizarla.

-Sabes que de ahora en adelante puedes contar conmigo.- le dijo Anna con una sonrisa.

-Sí, Anna- sonrió de nuevo- lo sé…- le acarició el rostro con ternura y desapareció por los pasillos.

Llegó a un Balcón y se apoyó suspirando, tenía tantas cosas en su mente que no sabía qué hacer.

-¿Qué sucede, Reina Elsa?

Se volteó despacio, reconocía esa voz- Jack…- una tranquilidad invadió su corazón al verle sentado en la esquina del barandal - pensé que no volvería a verte.

-Lamento haberme ausentado tanto tiempo, pero en esta época del año suelo estar muy ocupado, las heladas necesitan presentarse en la región- miró su mano y volvió a crear una rosa de hielo- un presente…- se la entregó haciéndola flotar hasta su ubicación- esa rosa está hecha de "hielo eterno" no se derretirá en verano, a menos que yo lo desee…- abrazó su rodilla y le sonrió.

Elsa la tomó, en sus manos sentía que la rosa producía su propio frío. Un frío que no conocía.- Gracias y gracias por haber salvado a mi hermana el otro día.

-No hay de qué, suelo hacerlo a menudo, ¿sabes…?- miró hacia las montañas heladas- la gente suele perderse allí… no se supone que debo interferir, pero no puedo dejar a las personas a su suerte en las heladas… en especial a los niños… ellos me hacen sentir acompañado aunque no sepan que estoy ahí…- cada palabra que salía de su boca parecía producirle tristeza o soledad.

-Pero yo puedo verte, Jack… ¿acaso los niños no?- le preguntó Elsa acercándose lentamente hacia él.

-No todos pueden verme, Reina… solo en ocasiones…- cuando la miró y notó que estaba más cerca se puso nervioso, la verdad que nunca había estado tan cerca de un humano, de nadie en realidad- Debo irme, reina. La veré pronto- Se puso en cuclillas y la escarcha comenzó a formarse en la baranda. Se colocó la capucha y saltó- ¡nos veremos, Reina Elsa!

-¡Llámame Elsa, ¿Esta bien?!- le gritó al ver como se alejaba. Sin darse cuenta una sonrisa enorme adornaba su rostro y una sensación de libertad se apoderó de ella. Fue a su habitación y dejó la rosa de hielo al lado de la que le había dado hacía dos semanas. Las observó con ternura y luego salió cerrando la puerta con llave.

-¡Elsa! ¡Elsa!- Olaf venía alegremente caminando por el pasillo.

-¿Qué sucede, Olaf?

-Anna, quiere que te encuentres con ella en la cocina, dijo algo de chocolates.

-Pues no la hagamos esperar- dijo bajando las escaleras con el pequeño muñeco de nieve.

La cocina estaba llena de gente que trabajaban a mil por hora para preparar la comida para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Anna, no faltaba mucho para ese acontecimiento y Anna había ido a allí con el solo propósito de usurpar una pequeña olla con chocolate caliente derretido y hacer suflé de fresas.

-Elsa, por aquí- le dijo a su hermana cuando entró a la cocina. Tenía la boca llena de una fresa bañada en chocolate.

-Anna, no deberías interrumpir el trabajo de los cocineros- le recriminó Elsa sentándose en la mesa.

-Lo sé, pero…- Anna tomó una fresa, la bañó en chocolate y se la dio a su hermana en la boca- es chocolate…

Elsa comió la fresa con gusto y sonrió al final. Los tres rieron mucho hasta que terminaron el suflé.

-Elsa, dime algo…- le preguntó Anna- ¿Tienes alguien que te guste?

La reina casi se ahoga con la fresa al escuchar la pregunta de su hermana- N-no…- contestó sorprendida- ¿Por qué me haces esa pregunta?

-Es que como últimamente estas distraída, yo pensé que tal vez…- Anna se avergonzó- no, no es nada… déjalo.

Elsa rió, con gusto, ante el rostro todo colorado de su hermana. Pero en el fondo tal vez ella tenía razón, tal vez sí se sentía atraída hacia alguien… aunque ese alguien fuera un ser místico.

La fiesta había llegado y los invitados ocupaban las calles y los barcos el puerto. Todos estaban ansiosos por la fiesta de cumpleaños que Anna había preparado. Elsa había hecho unas decoraciones especiales en el castillo con sus poderes para conmemorar el evento.

Durante la fiesta, la reina se fue al balcón para que no le pidieran bailar, después de todo esta era la noche de su hermana y quería que la disfrutara.

-Elsa, ¿No disfruta la fiesta de cumpleaños de su hermana?

La reina sonrió - Jack, viniste- se volteó para verlo- No me agradan mucho estas fiestas, en especial la parte del baile…

-Siempre estoy buscando oportunidades para verle- sonrió levemente- no entiendo por qué, bailar se parece mucho a patinar sobre hielo… requiere gracia y elegancia. Dos cosas que si me lo permite, usted posee y en demasía- aseguró serenamente.

Elsa se sonrojó y desvió la mirada- no digas esas cosas-.

-Digo la verdad…- reafirmó con una leve sonrisa, se paró enfrente de ella y, simulando serenidad, le tomó la mano suavemente. Para su sorpresa, al tocarla la escarcha no se hacía presente y sonrió de felicidad, la mano de Elsa era suave y se sentía cálida en contacto con la suya.

Ella se sorprendió a pesar de que sus manos siempre se sintieron frías por su magia, la de Jack era incluso más fría que las suyas pero se sentía bien. Su corazón se aceleró y una leve escarcha comenzó a cubrir el suelo debajo de sus pies. Estaba nerviosa.

Jack miró al suelo y notó la escarcha que se formaba proveniente de los pies de ella. Le sonrió con cariño y acarició suavemente su rostro.

Elsa cerró los ojos al sentir, ese suave rose en sus mejillas. Nunca lo había notado pero él era increíblemente alto. Sintió como la respiración gélida de este se aproximaba a su rostro.

-¡El-!- Olaf había entrado al balcón buscándola pero se quedó estupefacto al verla con alguien.

Jack Frost se asustó, se tapó su rostro con la capucha y saltó rápidamente por el balcón dejando a Elsa y a Olaf solos.

Olaf miró a Elsa que se había quedado con su mano en el corazón- ¿Elsa, quién era l?

-Olaf, ¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó intentando desviar la conversación.

-Anna está por soplar las velas- le respondió el muñeco de nieve- ¿Quién era ese chico?

-Nadie- comenzó a caminar hasta el salón principal seguida de Olaf.

-¡Ah…!- Una gran sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro- ¿es el chico del cual estás enamorada?

-Que no es nadie, déjalo Olaf.

-Pero estuvo a punto de besarte. ¿Es el chico de quien estás enamorada?- insistía mientras bajaban por las escaleras- ¡Tu hermana tenía razón, estás enamorada!- Sonrió con ternura- qué romántico, venir a verla de manera furtiva.

Elsa se detuvo en seco, se volteó y se agachó para quedar a la altura de Olaf- Basta, Olaf. No es lo que parece y no se lo digas a Anna, por sobre todo, no se lo cuentes a Anna…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque…- la reina se había quedado sin argumentos ante esta pregunta, ¿acaso le daba vergüenza admitir que, tal vez, era verdad que estaba enamorada de Jack Frost?- yo hablaré con ella cuando llegue el momento…- vio como Olaf bailaba a su alrededor alegremente. Pero lo sujetó cuando estuvo frente a ella de nuevo- no se lo cuentes a nadie, ¿está bien? Será nuestro secreto.

-Un secreto entre tú y yo.- sonrió, bajaron las escaleras mientras saltaba alegremente alrededor de ella.

La fiesta había terminado por fin. Anna y Elsa disfrutaban un poco de la helada de la noche, desde la ventana de una habitación con la chimenea prendida y dos tazas de chocolate caliente.

-¿Te divertiste, Anna?- le preguntó la reina con una sonrisa mientras iba a sentarse a su lado.

-Sí, gracias Elsa- apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su hermana y cerró los ojos al bostezar.

- Deberíamos ir a dormir…- dijo Elsa con una sonrisa- Ah casi me olvido de darte tu regalo, espero que te guste…- Dejó la taza y formó entre sus manos un copo de nieve con un tono violáceo con apariencia de cristal ocupaba toda la palma de una de sus manos.

Anna lo tomó con cuidado, era frio, pero hermoso. Era feliz de poder ver los poderes de su hermana en acción, desde pequeña lo hacía. Ella y Elsa habían pasado mucho tiempo hablando después de los incidentes acerca de su niñez, con lo que Anna pudo reconstruir sus recuerdos e incluso recordar el incidente- Tus poderes son hermosos, hermana…- suspiró con una sonrisa mirando el fuego a través del copo de nieve mientras volvió a apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de su hermana, quedándose dormida.

Elsa la observó y se acomodó, abrazándola para que no pasase frió. Sin notarlo ella también se estaba quedando dormida y no tardó en dormirse junto a su hermana.

Despertó adolorida por la posición en la que se encontraba, unas horas después, pero le sorprendió ver que una larga capa blanca con detalles de hielo las cubría ambas. La tomó, era pesada, como si tuviera doble tela, pero de textura suave. Vio a Anna a su lado, con cuidado, la envolvió en ella y la llevó hasta su cama donde la arropó, salió de la habitación y se llevó la capa blanca a su habitación. Al llegar, la dejó sobre la silla de su tocador y se acostó a dormir.

En los días venideros, Elsa no tuvo noticias de Jack… pero supo de heladas fuertes en pueblos distantes pertenecientes al reino. Las heladas eran tan fuertes que la reina tuvo que mandar asistencia para salvar a los aldeanos.

-Su majestad, "Las Heladas Infernales" se acercan…- le dijo un consejero temerosamente.

Las heladas infernales eran un fenómeno que ocurría una vez cada 100 años, parecía que era su turno de sobrellevar la carga de la supervivencia de su pueblo.

-Sé que no se lo pediríamos si no fuera necesario…- El consejero hablaba dubitativamente.- Pero, tal vez debería usar sus poderes para…

-No, no lo haré… no si no es necesario, Arendelle ha sobrevivido una vez a este fenómeno y lo hizo sin poderes mágicos y lo volverá a hacer… si no veo la necesidad de usar mis poderes no lo haré…-dijo con firmeza en su voz- ahora vaya a preparar todo lo que necesitaremos para afrontar esto…

Elsa se sentó en el trono y se agarró la frente cerrando los ojos. Se levantó y estaba por ir a la biblioteca cuando una brisa helada sopló, la elevó sobre el suelo, la hizo salir por una ventana y la llevó a las afueras del castillo cerca del lago.

-¿Elsa?- Jack saltó de un árbol cercano, llevaba su bastón y la capucha blanca. Sus pies no se hundían en la nieve.

-¡Jack!- lo miró ella con felicidad- gracias por lo de…- Fue interrumpida por Jack quien sin previo aviso le robó un beso, dio unos pasos hacia atrás y se acarició los labios con sus dedos, se sonrojó de sobremanera. Era su primer beso.

-Elsa, escúchame, no tengo mucho tiempo…- Jack parecía asustado y hasta entristecido. Señaló con su bastón a la Luna, desde hacía varios días la luna era visible incluso de día- él me dio la orden de que era tiempo del fenómeno de "La helada infernal". Debes proteger a tu pueblo. Elsa… no importa como… usa tus poderes… no quiero que nadie salga herido pero es mi naturaleza… debo hacer lo que Él dice- tomó la mano de ella- por favor… Elsa…- no sabía cómo expresar sus sentimientos.

La reina sentía como una estaca se clavaba en su corazón - Jack, detén esto no tienes por qué hacerlo… por favor, no te vayas - sin poder controlarlo, el hielo se formaba en sus manos y tomó la capucha que, a pesar de que su poder comenzaba a congelar todo a su alrededor esta parecía no afectarse por ello.

-No puedo, Elsa… una vez que la Helada empiece solo podrá seguir su curso y nadie podrá detenerla… ni siquiera yo- la abrazó con fuerza- lo lamento, Elsa… de verdad lo lamento…

Jack dejó que la frustración se liberara a través de los poderes de ella por su cuerpo. El frio de los poderes de Elsa se sentían extraños siempre había sentido el frio, el frío era él. Pero ese frío era de ella… era diferente al suyo. Un frio que no se sentía solitario.

-¡Alto ahí!- cinco soldados habían visto a la reina salir volando y la siguieron al verla con este ser misterioso, decidieron defenderla- Deje ir a la reina- y no lo lastimaremos.

Jack se molestó- ¡no molesten!- les gritó.

-Pensé que no todos podían verte, ¿por qué…? – Jack fue separándose de ella despacio, al ver que los soldados le apuntaban con sus ballestas- Mi capa, sin ella soy visible a todos…- le contestó mientras retrocedía alejándose.

-No, disparen- pero fue tarde los soldados dispararon igual- ¡Jack!-.

De un solo movimiento, Jack congeló las flechas que cayeron al suelo y al mismo tiempo disparóal suelo un rayo de hielo e hizo una ola de aguanieve que los mandó a volar a todos- ¡Dije que no molestaran! – algunos aterrizaron en el suelo otros en las ramas de los árboles. Jack se había elevado del suelo al dejar salir su furia- ¡Humanos…!- la nieve se había levantado respondiendo a los llamados de su señor.

-¡Jack! – ahora era Elsa tratando de defender a sus soldados.

Jack tardó en contener su furia, una gran aura blanca lo envolvía. Miró a la Reina de Hielo con tristeza- Lo siento, lo siento mucho…- dio la vuelta tomó su bastón y se fue volando hacia las montañas de hielo eternas.

Elsa fue a ver a sus guardias, no había ningún herido entre ellos. Volvieron al castillo les prohibió a todos ellos decir una palabra de lo que había pasado a nadie y mucho menos a su hermana Anna.

Los rumores afirmaban que la helada estaba cerca. A no más de dos días de distancia, Elsa había ordenado un gran plan para mantener a su pueblo a salvo de los tiempos difíciles que se acercaban, se había organizado un gran abastecimiento de alimentos leña y ropa de abrigo.

Los guardias y la Reina se encontraban en la entrada del castillo mientras se hacían los últimos preparativos. Por fuera de las puertas, se escuchó un gran ajetreo. Sven entraba corriendo, cubierto de nieve y se detuvo ante Elsa, estaba asustado y nervioso.

-Sven, ¿qué sucede?- le preguntó Elsa intentando calmarlo. Pero seguía rechinando y moviéndose nervioso.

-¡Sven!- Anna acababa de llegar de ayudar a los guardias en la ciudad. Bajó de su caballo y fue corriendo a calmar al reno- Sven,¿ dónde está Kristoff?-.

Sven se detuvo y señaló a las montañas heladas.

-¿Kristoff está allí?- Anna estaba nerviosa a cada segundo.

Olaf se acercó y entabló conversación con Sven. Olaf entendía al reno y les explicó- la tormenta viene, Kristoff quedó atrapado en la tormenta… no se puede mover. ¡Hay que salvarlo!

-¡Yo iré!-afirmó Anna- traigan mi caballo.

-No traigan nada- deshizo Elsa.

-Pero Elsa…

-Anna yo entiendo cómo te sientes pero no puedo dejar que hagas algo tan peligroso.

-Hermana, Kristoff podría morir si no vamos a ayudarlo…- se aproximó a Elsa- Por favor Elsa…

-Basta, Anna- le dio la espalda hablando con voz firme- he dicho que no es no, no discutas.

-¡No, no tienes idea de cómo me siento!- le gritó Anna enfadada- ¡no lo sabes porque nunca has estado enamorada! Sven, llévame a donde está Kristoff- le pidió al reno, desobedeciendo a su hermana, se montó en él y miró a su hermana dolorida por última vez.

Los soldados miraron a la reina y se quedaron en silencio, Olaf se acercó a ella- ¿Por qué no le dijiste a tu hermana la verdad?

-Porque ella tiene razón, no sé lo que es estar enamorada… - le contestó, se puso firme- ¡Terminen los preparativos para la gran tormenta!- ordenó para luego entrar al castillo. Fue a su habitación y se sentó un instante el borde de su cama. Observó las dos rosas de hielo que le había regalado Jack y las miró atentamente tratando de encontrar una respuesta a todo aquello. Una de las rosas brillo, la observó con detenimiento y contaba una historia.

-Hermano…

-Todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo- le dijo un chico, que si no fuera por algunas diferencias sería igual a Jack Frost, a su hermana que vestía patines de hielo. Se podía ver que el hielo del lago se estaba partiendo y la niña podría caer al agua.

- No mientas, Jack…- le dijo la niña asustada.

-No miento, ¿alguna vez te engañé?

-¡Siempre!- le contestó enfadada.

-Esta vez no miento…- le contestó, debajo de sus pies el hielo también estaba por romperse y sin embargo, se mantenía calmado- vamos a jugar un juego, ¿sí?- comenzó a moverse despacio y a cantar mientras se movía hasta llegar a donde estaba un palo de madera- Ahora es tu turno, vamos.

Ella se movió de a poco, y el hielo parecía estar a punto de romperse pero entonces Jack con un movimiento rápido la tomó con el bastón y la salvó de allí. Pero el hielo debajo de él se rompió y cayendo dentro del agua helada el chico sufrió una transformación y así fue como la Luna lo transformó en Jack Frost.

Elsa reconoció el bastón o báculo que siempre llevaba e incluso la forma del rostro. Jack no había nacido con los poderes que ella tenía, él había sido elegido, esos poderes que tenía eran su regalo por haber arriesgado su vida por su hermana…

-Una prueba de amor verdadero…Jack…- susurró ella. Se levantó, tomó la capa de Jack, se la colocó y llevando ambas rosas en sus manos, salió al patio- Traigan mi caballo ahora…

- ¿Elsa?- Olaf se acercó.

-Iré a salvar a Anna- le informó a su muñeco de nieve- quédate aquí y ayuda en lo que puedas.

-¡Iré a rescatar a mi hermana!- afirmó Elsa en voz alta, ya se había montado a su caballo- ¡recuerden el plan yo volveré pronto!

En medio de las montañas el viento soplaba con furia, Kristoff había intentado caminar para huir de la tormenta pero el vendaval arrancó árboles y uno de ellos lo atrapó contra una roca y no podía sacárselo. Por eso fue que mandó a Sven para que se salvara.

Estaba a punto de morir de frío. Y cuando estaba por cerrar los ojos observó a una figura fantasmal vestida con un pantalón beige una musculosa azul y una capucha blanca. En su mano derecha un bastón- ¿quién eres?- le preguntó tiritando.

-Jack Frost…- le contestó apoyando sus pies en la nieve, otra vez flotaba sobre ella sin hundirse.

-¿Qué eres?- le preguntó a punto de cerrar los ojos, el frio estaba dándole sueño.

-Cierra los ojos… y dejará de doler…- le dijo Jack al tiempo que disparaba un rayo de hielo a la nieve con su bastón y levantaba el tronco. Kristoff ya había caído inconsciente del frio, lo sacó de allí, con una mano lo fue arrastrando por la nieve, mientras el viento soplaba violentamente a medida que esta avanzaba. La luna lo iluminó. Jack la observó.

-¿Qué?- susurró mirando al suelo, angustiado y luego volvió a verla seriamente- ¡He hecho todo lo que me has pedido! No lo dejaré morir congelado…- se entristeció- ¡Tu querías iniciar esto! No lo dejaré morir en el frío, solo porque me lo ordenas- su expresión cambió - ¿Qué? ¿La hermana de la reina está en las montañas…? – soltó la pierna de Kristoff - ¿Por qué me haces esto?- Jack miró a la luna asustado y se agarró el corazón- no… no… ¿Para esto me diste estos poderes?- Jack se volteó a ver a Kristoff, apuntó su bastón hacia él y comenzó a formar una tumba de hielo- esto detendrá tu tiempo y te mantendrá a salvo… por ahora…

Anna y Sven estaban muy retrasados por la tormenta. Era extremadamente fuerte y a penas se podía ver pero la memoria de Sven era lo suficientemente buena como para recordar donde estaba su amigo.

No tardaron mucho tiempo en llegar a donde se suponía que Kristoff se encontraba- ¡Kristoff! ¡¿Dónde estás?!- gritaba Anna tratando de distinguir o siquiera oír, la tormenta hacía casi imposible la percepción.

Entonces Sven se acercó a una montaña de hielo y la desenterró encontrando a su amigo dentro de lo que parecía una caja de hielo.

-¡Kristoff!- Anna trató de golpearlo con una roca pero el hielo no se rompía. Al perder las esperanzas comenzó a llorar sobre el ataúd.

-Él no está muerto…- dijo una voz profunda detrás de ella.

-¿Quién eres?- indagó tratando de proteger a su amado y Sven se puso en frente de ella para defenderla.

-Jack Frost…- contestó él. Se retiró la capucha y con expresión triste la miró- Lo siento, Anna- extendió el bastón y congeló a Sven sin problemas.

Anna había escapado al primer intento de Jack e intentó defenderse pero Jack usó sus habilidades con el viento y logró ponerse frente a ella y congelarla. Mientras el hielo se iba formando desde los pies hasta cubrirla por completo y estaba a punto de finalizar su recorrido solo suspiró con lágrimas en los ojos:-Elsa…Al escucharlo, y terminar su trabajo cayó de rodillas ante el bloque de Anna, apretó la nieve con sus manos y golpeó repetidas veces el suelo-¡ARGGGGGGGGG!- el aura blanca que lo había envuelto aquella vez volvió a hacerlo nuevamente.

El caballo apenas podía caminar en la nieve pero Elsa usó sus poderes para correr la nieve y permitirle galopar. La tormenta había empeorado desde que había topado con ella. Se preguntaba dónde estaría su hermana. No sabía que camino habían tomado y la tormenta ya había borrado las huellas de Sven. Agarró las rosas con fuerza, una de ellas comenzó a brillar y entre más avanzaban la rosa más brillaba.

-¡Rápido!- le ordenó al caballo siguiendo esta nueva pista.

Llegó al claro donde la rosa le había indicado, descendió del caballo- ¡Anna! ¡¿Dónde estás?!- gritaba desesperadamente. En eso la capa que llevaba se soltó de su cuello y voló en contra del viento siendo agarrada por Jack, que con la cabeza gacha y su capucha puesta, se la colocó de nuevo. Ella se sentía feliz- Jack, mi hermana… dime que la has visto, por favor.

-Sí, la ví…- la voz de Jack era distinta que antes, parecía como un eco en lo profundo de la montaña. Levantó la vista sacándose su capucha dejando ver como sus ojos brillaban de blanco y un vapor salía de ellos, unos dibujos tribales con forma de copo de nieve comenzaron a brillar de blanco sobre uno de sus ojos- Ahí está tu hermana…- le señaló soplando la nieve que se había acumulado sobre el ataúd de hielo que mantenía a Anna.

-¡Anna!- Elsa corrió entre la nieve al bloque de hielo y se apoyó sobre el mismo, tratando de alcanzarla- ¿Qué has hecho?

-No te preocupes está viva…- dijo con esa voz fantasmal que tenía ahora.

-¡Déjala ir!

-¿Por qué debería…? Los humanos se creen que pueden venir y desafiar mi reino… el reino del hielo eterno- afirmó Jack- convertiré a todos los que se atrevan a enfrentarme en lindas estatuas de hielo por la eternidad, el hielo eterno cubrirá estas tierras para siempre.

-No te lo permitiré-¡Este es mi reino!- gritó Elsa, no entendía que le había pasado a Jack pero ese no era el Jack que conocía.

-Eres una humana que nació con mis mismo poderes, eres mejor que ellos… únete a mí, Elsa… conviértete en Mi Reina de Hielo… y juntos gobernaremos esta tierra- le extendió una mano pero ella la rechazó golpeándola.

-¡Dije que no te lo permitiría…! ¡Yo soy la reina Elsa de Arendelle!- lanzó un rayo de hielo a Jack que él desvió con su bastón.

-Está bien, si eliges a los humanos no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto…- dijo con tristeza fingida en su profunda voz. Apuntó el bastón a la nieve y formó un gran muñeco de hielo el cual rugió molesto.

Elsa hizo lo mismo y formó el suyo- Atácalo- le ordenó.

-Oh…- Jack fingió estar asustado y se dirigió a su muñeco de nieve- ya sabes que hacer, chico, ve por él…- y ambos muñecos de nieve entrelazaron sus dedos en una lucha de poder.

Jack se separó de la pelea de los muñecos de hielo al tiempo que tiraba un rayo de hielo a Elsa quien contestaba de la misma manera, a simple vista parecía que Jack tenía la ventaja podía volar y además podía controlar la nieve a su alrededor.

Pero la reina de Arendelle no se quedaba atrás, a pesar de las marcadas ventajas que tenía su oponente, la pelea se desenvolvía en un equilibrio magistral. Jack y Elsa tenían la misma fuerza o eso era lo que parecía.

-Jack, ¿qué te ha pasado?- le preguntó Elsa sin bajar la guardia.

-Este es el verdadero yo…- le contestó- para liberar la tormenta en su máximo esplendor debo liberar todos mis poderes, y este es el resultado… esta sensación de divinidad, de poder… ¿Acaso no lo sientes corriendo por tus venas? El frío que proviene de tu corazón…- entonces se rió- este es el poder de alguien que abraza su naturaleza – y disparó un rayo de hielo que chocó contra el poder de Elsa pero Jack no tardó en liberarlo todo y sobrepasar la resistencia de ella y hacerla volar- este soy yo… Elsa, este es mi corazón congelado liberado… - había aparecido a sus pies.

-Este no eres tú…- dijo la reina tratando de incorporarse- el Jack que yo conozco es atento, solitario pero cálido… el Jack que yo conozco se sacrificó por su hermana para protegerla…- se sentía angustiada y traicionada por una persona que consideraba su amigo… o tal vez más que eso.

Jack se sintió incomodo ante eso último, extraño hasta dubitativo en sus acciones- eso ya no me importa…- se dirigió hasta el ataúd de Anna- Tan vivaz, y, a la vez, llena de vida…- golpeó con su bastón el hielo y lo desquebrajó-¿ sabes que mi bastón es lo único que puede romper el hielo eterno…? Y además… a lo que esté dentro de él como tú hermana...-

-No te atrevas- Jack volvió a golpear el ataúd agrandando la grieta- ¡DIJE QUE NO TE ATREVIERAS!-y con este grito la nevada que estaba a su alrededor se detuvo. La tormenta se dispersó. Una aura blanca envolvió a Elsa y sus ojos brillaron de blanco, se elevó de la nieve,ya no se hundía caminando en ella- Dije que dejaras a mi hermana, Jack Frost…- le ordenó.

Jack intentó alejarse. Despacio. Elsa al estar a la altura del ataúd de Anna lo tocó y el hielo se deshizo convirtiéndose en polvo.

Anna se recuperó, tardó en entender donde se encontraba y que era lo que había pasado entonces observó la escena. Elsa había formado una gran lanza de hielo que la mantenía a altura apuntándola a Jack, entonces recordó lo último que vio. Antes de que el hielo la cubriera por completo- ¡Elsa! ¡No lo hagas! – gritó corriendo para abrazar a su hermana por detrás.

-Déjame Anna.

-Elsa, él estaba llorando…- Anna la abrazó más fuerte- antes de hacerlo me pidió perdón, no es malo, por favor Elsa perdónalo…

Elsa tardó en reaccionar, en controlar su furia… pero sus poderes fueron suficientes como para anular la gran tormenta y anular los poderes de Jack Frost. Este ya había perdido la voluntad y estaba listo para recibir su golpe final.

-Vamos Elsa hazlo, si te atreves- le gritó Jack en un último acto de valentía.

La reina estuvo a punto de lanzarlo. Pero deshizo su poder y se calmó, no dejaría que Anna viera lo peor de ella- No… mi hermana y mi reino están a salvo no veo la necesidad de derramar sangre…- afirmó. Le dio la espalda y fue a donde estaban Kristoff con Sven para descongelarlos.

Jack miró a Elsa con tristeza, sabía que lo que había hecho era algo imperdonable, sabía que ya no podrían estar juntos después de todo. Miró a la Luna y sonrió tristemente- espero que estés satisfecho ahora…- saltó en el aire y el viento lo llevó volando.

Cuando Elsa, Anna, Sven y Kristoff volvieron a Arendelle la reina fue recibida como una heroína por haber salvado a su pueblo de la Helada Infernal, los aldeanos aplaudían y gritaban:-¡Larga vida a la reina Elsa!- que repetían una y otra vez.

La reina saludaba felizmente a los presentes hasta que entró al castillo. Se aseguró que Anna, Kristoff y Sven estuvieran bien y se encerró en su habitación. Se acostó en la cama y comenzó a llorar. Mientras lo hacía la habitación se cubrió de nieve y escarcha por todos lados.

-Jack… ¿Por qué…?- susurraba entre lágrimas mientras abrazaba la almohada. La realidad que enfrentarse a él fue más difícil que cualquier otra cosa. Lo que sentía por él, lo que sentía por su hermana y lo que sentía por el reino todo se mezclaba y lo que más dolía en su corazón era lo que sentía por él- ¿Por qué?- lloraba.

No se levantó al día siguiente, ni tampoco el siguiente y cumplió cuatro días de aislamiento en soledad para contener su tristeza y sus poderes. Aun intentándolo, caminaba y el hielo se formaba debajo de sus pies.

Anna estuvo varios días pegada a su puerta intentando escuchar a su hermana. Cuando vio el rastro de hielo en el pasillo supo que había salido de su encierro y siguió el rastro de ella hasta el balcón principal.

-¿Elsa?- apenas se había asomado al balcón, fuera lo que fuera sentía ganas de ayudarla pero no sabía qué hacer, le desgarraba verla triste de esa manera.

-Anna… Ven…- le respondió sin mirarla.

La princesa de Arendelle se acercó despacio a su hermana y se apoyó en la baranda al costado de ella- ¿Qué sucede, Elsa? Desde que volvimos de las montañas te comportas extraño, sabes que puedes contar conmigo….

La reina suspiró y cerró los ojos rindiéndose a sacarse aquello del corazón- hay algo que no te he dicho… desde hacía varias semanas antes de la tormenta… conocí a alguien…

-¡Ah!-Anna sonrió de felicidad y estuvo a punto de bombardear a su hermana con preguntas pero recuperó la compostura y la dejó hablar.

-Anna, ¿Conoces la leyenda de Jack Frost?- la voz de la reina era tranquila, con un tono bajo y una sensación de soledad.

-Era un cuento que leía cuando era chica…- trató de recordar ella- un ser mitológico que trae las heladas… o algo así creo…

-No es una leyenda, Anna…- se apoyó sobre la baranda con sus brazos y la escarcha se comenzó a formar- Jack Frost existe y vino a verme varias veces…- sonrió con nostalgia- y conversábamos- sonrió como quien acepta algo inevitable- Era extraño, ¿sabes? Jack y yo teníamos tantas cosas en común, era diferente a hablar contigo… sentía que en el fondo él me comprendía...- al notar como sonaba esto agregó- no es que no podamos hablar Anna, pero hay cosas que tú no entiendes y que jamás podrás entender de mí. Y no te culpo por ello… somos diferentes…

-Lo sé, Elsa- cerró los ojos y dejó que una leve brisa helada acariciara sus mejillas- y no estoy enojada contigo por eso- miró para las montañas- lo acepté, y aun así seguirás siendo mi adorada hermana… con poderes o sin poderes yo siempre te voy a querer…

-Gracias, Anna- sonrió pero también miró a la montaña- Jack Frost fue el que te congeló a ti, a Kristoff y a Sven… fue con quien peleé en las montañas…- sin notarlo comenzó a derramar algunas lágrimas- Anna, yo quería a Jack… y sin embargo… él…-Elsa se cubrió la cara con sus manos y trató de contener las lágrimas.

Anna se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza- no parecía haberlo hecho por que quiso, hermana… no creo que él te haya traicionado… - separó a Elsa y la obligó a mirarla- cuando me congelaba me pidió perdón, como si de verdad lo sintiera…

-Pero aun así…- Abrazó con fuerza a Anna- eres lo más valioso que tengo en mi vida Anna, si algo te pasara yo…

-Hey, hey- la princesa separó a su hermana- Elsa si de verdad él es importante para ti… no lo alejes… habla con él, pídele que te explique qué pasó… Elsa para mí también eres lo más importante que tengo porque eres mi hermana y te amo… y tampoco puedo soportar verte angustiada…- le secó las lágrimas con sus pulgares, apoyó su frente sobre la de Elsa y sonrió-habla con él... de seguro hay una explicación para todo esto…

-Pero eso no será posible…- le dijo Elsa- yo no sé dónde encontrarlo… él viene a buscarme a mí…-recordó las rosas de hielo que perdió en la montaña durante la pelea- si tan solo tuviera las rosas de Hielo Eterno… tal vez…

-Elsa…- Anna sacó una de ellas de su bolsa- cuando nos estábamos yendo la encontré enterrada en la nieve… ¿Servirá?

El rostro de la reina cambió por completo de angustia y tristeza a felicidad- ¡Sí, Gracias!- tomó la rosa entre sus manos y se concentró en Jack Frost. Si una de ellas le mostró su pasado y le guió a donde estaba tal vez… también podría traerlo a su encuentro.

Lo intentó varias veces en compañía de Anna, pero nada sucedió. Después de varios intentos, dedujo algo importante. Las veces que había visto a Jack y las veces que las rosas habían funcionado habían sido de noche cuando la luna estaba en el cielo. Desde que la gran tormenta había terminado la luna ya no era visible de día.

-Tal vez deba esperar a que sea de noche- Dijo Elsa - siempre que he visto a Jack fue de noche… y cuando me guiaron a ustedes, también era de noche…

Anna sonrió y apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de su hermana y con la otra sostuvo también la rosa- Yo sé que puedes hacerlo.

A la noche, Anna le había preguntado a su hermana si quería que la acompañara a lo que esta había rechazado su ofrecimiento. Si Jack aparecía quería hablar con él en privado y sin interrupciones. Salió al balcón más grande, donde había visto a Jack una vez. Miró la rosa que sostenía en su mano y suspiró deseando que funcionara.

-Jack, por favor si me escuchas… ven… necesito hablar contigo…- cerró los ojos para concentrarse en cada palabra, pero no tuvieron efecto. Jack no apareció. Volvió a repetir el procedimiento- Jack Frost… por favor…

Lo intentó varias veces más pero no hubo respuesta. Resignada iba a volver a su habitación.

-¿Reina Elsa…?

Se dio vuelta de inmediato, reconocía la voz, la profundidad de aquella helada voz- Jack Frost- estaba terminando de apoyar sus pies en el suelo. No entendía por qué, pero corrió a donde estaba y lo abrazó- pensé que no te volvería a ver.

Jack se sorprendió, acarició los cabellos de Elsa- perdón…- la abrazó durante unos minutos y luego la separó, desvió la mirada y se sacó la capucha para que pudiera verlo bien. Se arrodilló ante ella- perdón por lo que hice…

Elsa se arrodilló también y tomó sus manos- ¿Por qué lo hiciste…? ¿Por qué congelaste a mí hermana?

-Yo no quería…- agachó la cabeza otra vez- solo seguí las órdenes que Él me dio. Me dijo que la pusiera a prueba, quería observar su corazón…- desvió la mirada- me obligó a hacerte esas cosas desagradables...- comenzó a llorar- aun sabiendo que yo… yo…- el viento frío sopló entre ambos revolviendo la cola del vestido de Elsa y la capa de Jack- ¡Yo te quiero! Y si no quieres verme de nuevo… yo lo entiendo… no merezco ser perdonado.

La reina se sorprendió y luego sonrió, esas palabras la habían hecho sentir feliz y aliviada como si lo que oprimía su corazón se liberaba- Yo también te quiero Jack…

Jack levantó su rostro y la miró y sin soportarlo más se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazó con fuerza- No soy el mejor partido, tal vez, pero prometo intentar todo para hacerte feliz…

Elsa acarició el pelo de Jack y correspondió el abrazo y se quedaron así siendo iluminados por la luz de la Luna que les apuntaba como un gran reflector, como si estuviera bendiciendo esta relación.

El invierno estaba por terminar, Jack se detuvo en el balcón. Era su último día en ese hemisferio, tenía que llevar el invierno a otra parte. Por lo que fue a despedir a su amada Elsa, he venido a verte- estaba por entrar al despacho de los padres y al hacerlo comenzó a revisar, sus poderes habían mermado ya no producía escarcha con sus pies y manos. Caminaba por la habitación inspeccionando como un niño que inspecciona el taller de sus padres. Encontró el cuadro de los padres de Elsa y Anna- hola, cuidaré bien de su hija, lo prometo- dijo.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó Elsa al entrar al despacho, sabía que siempre llegaba a la misma hora y entraba por la misma ventana siempre, esta vez no había tenido demasiado trabajo pero dejó la ventana abierta para que Jack pudiera entrar.

-N-Nada- dijo yendo a su encuentro-Venía a despedirme, Elsa. Este es el último día que estaré en este hemisferio, debo llevar el invierno a otro lado-.

-Sí, lo sé…- se entristeció sin poder ocultar sus sentimientos pero mantuvo su postura de reina.

-Quería darte un regalo- le extendió un collar de plata con una piedra con forma de copo de nieve- es hielo del corazón- se tocó el pecho- es un pedazo de mi corazón… si lo tienes cerca, siempre sabrás donde estoy, podrás sentirme cerca y yo podré sentirte a través de él… tal vez no pueda venir en lo que dure el verano… pero me verás el próximo invierno…Te lo prometo- se lo colocó y la abrazó por detrás, eran sus últimas horas con ella. El frío de ambos se desataba en la habitación cuando estaban juntos, ambos se ponían nerviosos y se dejaban llevar por las emociones que sentían. Para ambos era gratificante sentirse libres.

-Jack, quisiera presentarte a alguien muy importante para mí antes de que te vayas…- se dio vuelta y tomó sus manos.

Jack asintió con la cabeza y Elsa le habló a la puerta- pueden pasar…

Anna, acompañada de Olaf, entró al despacho. Jack quedó sorprendido.

-Hola, mi nombre es Anna- saludó la princesa con timidez al principio- un gusto conocerte.

-Un gusto conocerte Anna- se rascaba el pelo nerviosamente y le extendió la mano derecha que ella tomó. Jack besó el dorso.

-¡Hola! Soy Olaf y me encantan los abrazos- dijo alegremente el muñeco de nieve y le extendió los brazos.

Jack miró a Elsa- ¿Tu lo creaste?

-Sí, no sabía que mi magia podía dar vida, hasta que cree a Olaf- le contestó.

Jack se arrodilló y lo abrazó en respuesta- hola Olaf-que-le-gustan-los-abrazos – sonrió feliz. Se sentía como si hubiera ganado una familia, podía sentir su calor algo que había olvidado desde hacía más de 300 años. Sin quererlo una pequeña lágrima rodó por su rostro- gracias… gracias a todos…-.

La reina sonrió plácidamente, desde que podía verlo se sentía feliz, alegre y sus poderes se estaban bajo control. Sabía que pronto Jack se iría y un poco la entristecía pero el collar que tenía no la hacía sentirse sola o triste.

Jack miró a Elsa y tomó su mano otra vez- Elsa, esperaré ansioso volver a verte en el próximo otoño… - tomó y acarició la mejilla y se acercó para darle un beso. Para luego abrazarla y pegarla a su cuerpo.

Anna se sonrojó y Olaf sonrió con alegría- Te amo… - le susurró Jack solo para que Elsa pudiera escucharla- Debo irme, ya es hora…- se dirigió a todos, fue a la ventana y se subió en ella antes de saltar- nos veremos en la próxima primera nevada- sonrió, se puso la capucha y saltó.

Elsa se acercó a la ventana y lo vio alejarse volando con el viento. Anna apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de su hermana- Me alegro de que seas feliz…- le dijo- Hay algo de lo que quería que habláramos… - y salieron de la habitación.


	4. Epílogo

Epílogo

El invierno había llegado al año siguiente, la primera nevada había caído durante la noche anterior y Elsa sonreía con felicidad, la nieve brillaba a la luz del sol.

-¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?- le preguntó su hermana saliendo al balcón.

-Anna, me encantaría pero… no creo que debas estar en el frío embarazada- le dijo con alegría.

-Ah… pero este niño es tu sobrino, de seguro le gustará mucho la nieve...- afirmó ella acariciando su vientre. Anna y Kristoff habían contraído matrimonio un mes después de la llegada de la primavera con la bendición de su hermana. Se habían llevado a cabo dos bodas una en la capilla del castillo un evento conmemorado por todo el reino y otro que lo llevaron a cabo los trolls que se encontraban felices de ver que Kristoff por fin había conseguido una esposa. Anna se acercó a la baranda y se apoyó en ella- ¿estas esperando por él?

-¿Sabes? la primera vez que lo vi fue de día…

-El primer día después de la primera nevada- continuó una voz conocida para ambas. Jack estaba en casa. Se sacó la capucha- hola, mi reina, la extrañé… - se bajó de la baranda y fue al encuentro de su amada, la abrazó con fuerza.

-¡Jack…!- Elsa correspondió el abrazo con fuerza, se sentía bien dejarse llevar por lo que sentía por él. Incluso si eso producía un poco de hielo en el suelo del balcón. Cuando se separaron. Jack se dirigió a Anna- felicidades, por tu casamiento y tu futuro hijo.

-¡Gracias!- entonces Anna se sorprendió y le preguntó- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

-El corazón de Elsa me lo dijo- la reina se sonrojó – no sabes lo emocionada que estaba por ambas cosas. Mi corazón se estremeció de como latía el de ella-.

-¡Jack!- le gritó Elsa tratando de hacerlo que se callara, le avergonzaba que le contara todas esas cosas a su hermana. Además ese collar funcionaba como un nexo entre ambos por lo que había notado cuando él pensaba en ella y se sonrojaba de recordar cómo, en ocasiones, ella había pensado en Jack y viceversa. No era que le daba vergüenza haber pensado esas cosas pero no quería que él las divulgara.

Jack saltó sobre la baranda quedando en cuclillas huyendo de un rayo de hielo a sus pies. Se acercó al oído de ella – tal vez deberíamos probar hacer nuestros hijos también…

Elsa explotó en colores y lo empujó al tiempo que una gran escarcha se formaba en el suelo- ¡Callate, idiota!

Jack flotó en el aire sonriendo al ver lo colorada que estaba su pareja - Debo irme, volveré esta noche a verles- saludó con su mano a ambas chicas y le tiró un beso a Elsa mientras se alejaba hacia las montañas.

FIN


End file.
